robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
ROBLOX TV Studios™
The ROBLOX TV Studios™ is a multimedia group that primarily broadcast via the social media platform, Twitch. It was created on the 18th of May 2014 by MichaelIsGr8 after being requested by multiple players on it's fourth day of being active as a game. During this time it was only consisted of five shows (Mister Who, Murder Mystery, Morning Chat, Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy!) however some of these had received negative criticism of it being unoriginal. So this was later changed to user generated shows with a new studio however this was also later changed to a new studio of which was able to accomidate fifteen different shows. Unique Benefits The ROBLOX TV Studios have stood out against other television groups by not only listening to High Ranking members and instead giving the little guy a chance. This has been seen in many ways, the most significant of which being a member solely as the group's logo. The ideas for shows have also been prompted by multiple users that are low ranks. The group offers many members the opportunity to create their own clothing and this is to allow freedom and show equality. Many shows that are at the ROBLOX TV Studios™ are based upon ideas created by members of all ranks. Partnership A partnership consisting of BBS, ROFlix and the ROBLOX TV Studios™ started in the late summer of 2014 in which a mutual benefit was in place. The conglomerate members totaled of 550. The partnership had dissolved within a month, see List of buddbudd222 controversies. A renewed partnership was later created on consisting of ROFlix and the ROBLOX TV Studios™. This later disolved and replaced by yet another new partnership of BBS and the ROBLOX TV Studios™, this was stunted by a new sample set for BBN News. Two member affilites are part of this partnership, AidFishTV and Apple Studios. In November 6, 2014, MichaelIsGr8 annouced that ROBLOX TV Studios™ will be allies with Dragon Dipper Productions when it's own group has been created, they will be together working on DDP-Produced show Mavericks which is expected to premiere on November 29, 2014. Former Programming Over The months, many studios and shows have been made over the months. Morning Chat: The only remaining show from the original studios. Originally having multiple hosts such as Tarabyte, and Nikilis. But soon it became LucasH2003 and EricaSwiftsheild. But in August, MichaelIsGr8 announced the sad news that she has quit ROBLOX. Murder Mystery: A show based off Murder Mystery a game by Nikilis. The show was cancelled due to not many ideas. Mister Who: A show based off of Doctor Who. It has multiple sets. One of the sets were meant for wide shots. The show even got advertised on YouTube by Multiple users. The show was cancelled due to many people complaining that it was unoriginal. Jeopardy: Was a show based off ROBLOX 's game from late 2010 Wheel of Fortune: Was a game show based off the game and show. It became so popular, that a private studio was added for free friends. Live in the lab: A popular show that involved different science experiments and a bunch of animals. Trademark The trademark is in the name because a group without it already existed. World Comedy News World Comedy News is the only subsidiary of the ROBLOX TV Studios™ that still remains after the others were sold off. The name was chosen among others by a vote with members participating. It is the news channel for the ROBLOX TV Studios™. The group was originally used for as just a name but due to the previous forecast of increasing member activity, the group became more individual. Stand Alone Services A stand alone service of WCN is set to launch late next year, this is followed by the steps taken by HBO GO. Category:Studios Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:Production companies